How to start an Anonymous sexy chat line
by DarkDarsi
Summary: Fluttershy knows how, and does so! First chapter just to gauge reaction, may be extended upon over on FIMFic if it goes down well here.


Fluttershy is outside a door in a very regular looking cloud apartment hallway trotting nervously on the spot,

"Ok, come on Fluttershy, Breath, breath, easy, calm" She told herself, finding it not to work as much as she wished, "You're just here to speak with your brother about advertising a new business" She stops "Our new business. The one that involves me. Being very, very ris..."

She is cut off by the door opening and a sandy yellow head poking out,

"You gonna stand there and work yourself into a mess or are you gonna come inside and tell your good old big brother what's wrong?"

Recovering from the shock she smiles warmly and sighs.

"Oh, yes please, sorry for procrastinating like that but umm, actually, lets go in first, it's rather private" 

* * *

Sitting on the couch in the exactly what you'd expect from a lower Upper Cloudsdale apartment, Fluttershy and her Crème de Noyaux sipped some tea whilst catching up.  
That is until Noy brought up his recently installed 'TELEPHONE' at His Bar, The Phar-Lick Place,  
"Oh, Brother, umm, that reminds me… you remember me telling you about my… um… my fetish…"  
"Your…?"  
"My… My…"  
"Your absolutely filthy bed mouth fetish? Yes, I do"  
"Eeeep! Not so loud!"  
"Fluttershy no-one else is here, the apartments around me are empty and there isn't a window in this room for toms to listen through" he says rolling his eyes a bit at his sister, in another situation; reasonable nervousness.  
"Oh, right… sorry…" She shakes herself and takes a deep breath, releasing it she steels herself "You've heard of those 'Titillating Talk-lines' that have popped up?"  
He nods, a look of 'Oh I think I know where this is going and I don't know if I want her to continue... ' forming on his face,  
"Well… I want to start one"

* * *

Unnecessary but mildly entertaining perspective change to Noy

* * *

'Bingo, there it is'

* * *

We now return you to regular viewing

* * *

"Ok, stop right there, first of all, WHY!? Second, Why do you want me to advertise it? I presume that's where this was going"  
"Oh, umm, yes please.. You're my Brother, you're the only one who knows about my… umm. yes.. and since you own the bar you can get in early and do it discreetly… If.. If you don't mind too much... umm, you can just… I don't know, scribble it on the bathroom wall… or… something…"  
"Na-ah, you deserve better than that" he says shaking his head before gesturing with his hoof "but do go on, you still need to answer why"  
"Oh… well… I really do want to… partake in… it… but I know if it happens face to face, it'll lead to things I'm not ready for… and I don't really like stallions bodies too much…"  
Sighing in defeat Crème looks to the side, reaching over to the side table and grabbing a conveniently left paper and pen,  
"Alright, give me the number, I'll get you a good first customer, someone who won't be a total fuckass dickwad bastard"  
Fluttershy leaps forwards and wraps her arms around him

"O-o thank you thank you thank you thank you!"  
She releases him and tell him the number.  
"Alright, but one more thing" he says as he folds the paper in half and puts it with the folder marked 'Bar Paperwork' that was conveniently on the coffee table " Are you sure you want to give out your number for this?"  
"Oh no, that's not MY number, I have one of the original numbers, this is for another one I got as a present for my help with the… umm… what'd they call it… Better? Or something…" she thinks for a moment "Oh well, I should give you my actual number too, for family purposes."  
And so she did, and they did things for a little while longer, until Noyaux had to go and open his bar, and Fluttershy had to go home, slightly eager but more or less nervous about what she had just committed to.

* * *

DA NEXS NIHT DAWG

* * *

Fluttershy sits in her room, all the animals either asleep or out doing their nocturnal duties (away from Fluttershy's room), looking unsure at her shiny, slightly phallic like P.H.O.N.E.  
She takes it over to her bedside table, because you know, magic ring-ring device don't need cables. As she hops up onto her bed she almost immediately almost falls off again as it begins ringing.  
She quickly, but not too quickly, half expecting it to be her brother, answers it,  
"Hello, This is the beginning of a very special night for you" Her voice is different, confident, alluring. But hers is nothing to the voice that comes from the other side.  
"Well I'm glad to hear that" The low, rough, ever-so-masculine reply comes " I just so happen to have some personal time that needs filling, I hope you're ready to be worth it"

Inside Fluttershy is melting slightly, 'Oh my' she thinks in her usual tone before giving in to the lustful side of herself,  
"Oh yes, This little Slutta Fuck is ready to serve you"  
"Alright then, Slutta Fuck, I'm…"  
"Shh, I don't need to know, I would like to run a discrete service, and so will only refer to you as master, unless there is more fitting title you wish to be called"

"Oh, Alright then, Master will do just fine"  
Slutta giggles "How shall I begin Master?" 


End file.
